


Before

by soulgusttheguardian



Series: Nothing is Peaceful with You Around [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgusttheguardian/pseuds/soulgusttheguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec decide to adopt. {Semi AU.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

"It was kind of lonely here today."

"Mm."

"You should have come home sooner."

"Mm."

"...Alec."

"Uh huh."

"Alec. Are you even listening?"

"Uh huh."

"Alec.."

"I wish you wouldn't talk so much in bed."

"..."

"..."

"Let's adopt."

"Uh hu-" 

The Shadowhunter opened his eyes slowly, starring at his lover through his eyelashes for several long moments before his expression changed.

"Why?"

"I told you why." Magnus laughed, sitting on his elbows to peer down at the pale boy. "I was lonely and you've had to go away so much.." His lips curved to go in for a nip at the other's jaw but Alec stopped him.

"And where do you propose we get a child?"

"Well we could always just use a glamour and snatch one-"

"Magnus!"

"Okay, okay. I can just snap one in here now if you want. Although that isn't nearly as fun or dangerous."

Alec rolled his eyes back to look at the headboard. "What am I going to do with you..." He muttered.

"Oh I know lots of things we could do."

"Magnus stop humping me. You're a warlock, not a dog."

+++++

"Alec let's adopt."

"Magnus we have been over this."

The warlock pouted slightly, leaning on the counter near where Alec was cooking. "Please?"

Alec ignored him.

Magnus sighed, pursuing his lips, and strolled from the room with steps that had a purpose in mind. His dark haired house guest decided not to say anything.

+++++

"Magnus."

"Yes, love?"

Alec steps into the bedroom lightly; on the balls of his feet, and approaches the warlock very slowly. Magnus is already laying in bed, with a pair of silk pants tied on and his bed time reading book in his lap. It shifts as Alec puts one knee on it, drawing up the cat eyes from the pages of fiction. "I looked it up."

"Looked what up?" Magnus reaches out and takes the other boy by the arm and pulls him close. 

"The adoption." 

The golden eyes widened, slitting visibly. "You did?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Alec smiled and kissed the older man on the side of his forehead. "I think that if you really want to, we should."

"I knew you'd agree." Magnus purred. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
